


Merülj bele... vagy valami hasonló

by XeniaMisable



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf West Spring Awakening - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Pushing people into pools, drowing scare, lifeguard AU
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeniaMisable/pseuds/XeniaMisable
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel, Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Kudos: 1





	Merülj bele... vagy valami hasonló

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dive Right In, I Guess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793548) by [Insertpoetryhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere). 



Melchior tudta, hogyan tűnjön profinak.

Tudta, hogy uralkodjon magán.

Általában.

Persze, védelmére szólt, hogy általában a tizenhat éves fiúk nem azért jelentkeztek vízi mentőnek, mert kellemes izgalomnak tartották az emberekkel való foglalkozást. Azért lettek vízi mentők, mert így tudták csekkolni a végtelen mennyiségű, félmeztelen és meglehetősen jól kinéző embert.

– Hé, Gabor, a srác szemei fent vannak – emlékeztette a fiút Hänschen, mire Melchior felsóhajtott. Nyilvánvalóan a munkatársai sem tartoztak az okok közé, amiért itt kezdett el melózni.

– Neked nincs dolgod? – kérdezte Melchior, kissé hátralökve az előtte álló fiút.

– De, egy srác éppen belehányt a medencébe – vonta meg vállát a szőke hajú hanyagul. – De ahelyett, hogy feltakarítanám, inkább azt próbálom elérni, hogy befejezd az idegenek seggének bámulását, és tartsd a szemed a medencén.

Melchior követte Hänschen tekintetét, aki éppen Ernst felé pislogott. A harmadik fiú az egyetlen ember volt közülük, aki tényleg a dolgát csinálta, és éppen tonhalnak látszó hányadékot próbált kihalászni a medencéből. Félmeztelen volt, tetőtől talpig vizes, és úgy tűnt, hogy Hänschen ezt a kelleténél jobban élvezte.

– Persze, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez az egyetlen oka annak, hogy itt vagy – morogta a fiú halkan.

– Lehet, hogy segítenem kéne neki. – Hänschen még mindig Ernst arcát tanulmányozta, aki látszólag közel állt ahhoz, hogy visszajöjjön a saját vacsorája. Persze, ez azután még jobban meglátszott rajta, miután egy hányásdarab visszaesett a vízbe a fiú hálójáról.

– Ó, hidd el, elég messze vagy te ahhoz, hogy a páncélos lovagja legyél. Legalább ötször nézett ide, és még sosem láttam ennyire szemrehányónak – mutatott rá Melchior, mire Häns hátraugrott, és majdnem beleesett a medencébe. Ezt az akciót a másik fiú hangos kacajjal jutalmazta. - Nyugi, majd legközelebb elmesélek neki pár sztorit arról, hogyan mentesz meg kiskutyákat az erdőtűzből a szabadidődben.

– Kösz – forgatta meg Hänschen a szemét. – Viszonzásképpen, segítek majd neked a jóképű idegennel. – A mondanivalóját egy kacsintással nyomatékos, és mielőtt Melchior bármit is reagálhatott volna, már sarkon is fordult, és eltűnt a bokrok mögött.

Melchior végül felsóhajtott, és visszatért az emberek bámulásához. Pontosabban, egy ember bámulásához. Egyébként, a srác nem nézett ki görög istennek (mondjuk, senki sem lehet tökéletes), de elég… aranyos volt? Nem. Az aranyos sem volt túlságosan jó kifejezés. Vagyis, aranyos volt abban a tekintetben, hogy jól nézett ki. De nem volt cuki. A szexi sem lett volna jó kifejezés – túlságosan mocskosnak tűnt volna így gondolni a fiúra. Mármint, nyilván felkeltett néhány érzést Melchiorban, de ez a szó sem illett rá.

Egyszerűen csak… vonzó volt.

Melchior elszakította tekintetét a fiúról, és a medencére pillantott. Csodálatos, senki sem fuldoklik – állapította meg magában, aztán ismét a srácra nézett, de az összkép megváltozott. A fiú most nevetett (csodálatos látvány volt), Häsnchen pedig mellette helyezkedett el. Ernst a két srácnak háttal állt, és azzal a lánnyal beszélgetett, aki eddig a titokzatos fiúval volt. A legnyugtalanítóbb az egészben Hänschen volt. Gyanúsnak tűnt.

A szőke srác Melchiort bámulta, aztán elmosolyodott, majd felmutatta hüvelykujját. Szétnézett, majd amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki sem figyelte, feltartotta három ujját.

Várjunk.

Kettőt.

Basszus, ne már.

Egyet.

Már a fiú arckifejezése is illegálisnak tűnt, így Melchior már el is kezdett kiabálni az ismeretlen srác felé, hogy figyelmeztesse, de az valószínűleg nem hallotta. Hänschen pedig ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megmozduljon, vállával pedig meglökte a fiút, de úgy, hogy messziről simán balesetnek tűnhetett az egész. Az „áldozat” elkerekedett szemekkel kapott levegő után, majd belezuhant az úszómedencébe.

Melchior ezt a vízi mentőknek fenntartott emelvényről nézte végig, és reménykedett abban, hogy az ismeretlen tud úszni.

Spoiler alert, nem tudott.

– Baszki – káromkodott hangosan, majd megragadta a székére erősített korlátot, és leugrott. Az öve majdnem beleakadt a szék szélébe, de nem igazán törődött a dologgal, nem engedhette meg magának. Ha nem siet, akkor valószínűleg azzal a ténnyel kell élnie egész életében, hogy végignézett egy gyilkosságot, amit az egyik haverja követett el azért, hogy lehűtse.

Hänschen, aki valószínűleg most jött rá arra, mennyire elbaszta, hangosan káromkodni kezdett, majd elindult megszerezni az elsősegélykészletet, és a hordozható defibrillátort. Menet közben megérintette Ernst vállát, hogy az felfigyeljen rá, majd fejével a medence arra a részére bökött, ahol Melchior éppen kihúzta az ismeretlen fiút a vízből. Ernst bólintott, majd jelelt valami olyasmit a szőkének, hogy a hallókészülékét is hozza el az öltözőszekrényből.

Közben Melchior gyengéden megrázta a kimentett srác vállát, és mindent beleadott abba, hogy ne hallatszódjon a pánik a hangján. A lány, aki az ismeretlennel volt, szintén megjelent, de nem tudott közelebb menni, mert az egyre növekvő tömeg elállta az útját.

– Hallod, amit mondok? – Semmi válasz. Melchior előrehajolt, arcát közelebb helyezte a srác arcához, így próbálva kideríteni, hogy egyáltalán lélegzik-e. Miután nem érzett semmit, ami azt mutatta volna, hogy igen, kezeit a fiú nyakához vezette, és megkereste a pulzusát.

 _– Van pulzusa?_ – jelelte Ernst, miután sikeresen felhívta magára az ideges Melchior figyelmét. A másik fiú bólintott.

 _– Van pulzusa._ _Nem lélegzik. Eszméletlen_ – jelelte Melchior, talán egy kicsit túlságosan gyorsan is. Valamilyen csoda folytán azonban kézmozdulatai érthetőnek bizonyultak, mert Ernst bólintott, és elkezdte csinálni a mellkasi kompressziót, már csak a biztonság kedvéért is.

Melchior felpillantott, épp időben, hogy lássa a feléjük rohanó Hänschent, aki szinte ledobta az elsősegélykészletet és a defibrillátort. A fiú kinyitotta az előbbit, de alig pillantott bele a dobozba, össze is húzta a szemöldökét.

– Hänschen, hol a lélegeztető maszk? – kérdezte, mire a szőke vállat vont.

– Nem tudom. De a zacskót sem találtam meg. Lehet, hogy az lesz a megoldás, hogy a régi, jól bevált módszert alkalmazod – mondta határozottan, miközben Ernstre pillantott, aki látszólag csak azt akarta, hogy a két fiú gyorsan hozzon valamilyen döntést, mielőtt meg a srác meghal előttük, a medence partján.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez a legjobb pillanat a viccelődésre, Hänschen! – csattant fel Melchior, miközben idegesen az eszméletlen fiúra bökött.

– Nem viccelek! Csináld, mielőtt még kirúgnak! – lökte meg Hänschen Melchiort, miközben intett Ernstnek, hogy menjen arrébb. Az engedelmeskedett, és kissé távolabbról figyelte, hogy Melchior óvatosan befogta a fiú orrát, gyengéden hátradöntötte a fejét, majd száját a másik srác szájához nyomta, és belefújta a levegőt, ezzel elérve azt, hogy ez eszméletlen fiú mellkasa megemelkedjen, majd lesüllyedjen.

Ebben a pillanatban a lány, aki az ismeretlennel volt, sikeresen átverekedte magát a tömegen, és már csak Hänschen választotta el barátjától. Melchior nem tudta, hogy a csaj tisztában volt-e azzal, ki lökte bele a fiút a medencébe, vagy mindenkire ilyen rondán nézett, de igazából nem is nagyon akart választ találni a kérdésére.

– Jól van? – kérdezte a lány Ernstet, aki nem válaszolt, csak Hänschenre pillantott, mintha azt kérdezné, hogy mi a fenét akar mondani a csaj.

Melchior annyira belemerült a jelenetbe, ami előtte történt, hogy először észre sem vette, hogy a fiú már magához tért – csak akkor jött rá erre, amikor két kar hevesen ellökte, majd a srác köhögni kezdett, a lány pedig mellé rohant. Eközben Ernst és Häsnchen felvont szemöldökkel pillantottak Melchiorra, aki kérdőn, és kissé tanácstalanul nézett vissza rájuk.

– Csinálhattad volna kevésbé feltűnően is – bökte ki végül Hänschen vigyorral az arcán, Melchior pedig felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte a fiú, szavaira viszont Ernst sértett arcot vágott; látszólag a fiúnak nem nagyon tetszett, hogy jelbeszédről átváltottak a verbális beszélgetésre. Persze ezt Hänschen is észrevette, és eljelelt egy gyors bocsánatot, majd megismételte, amikor korábban mondott, de ezúttal csak a kezeit használta. Erre már Ernst is elnevette magát.

– Már legalább fél perce eszméleténél volt, mire úgy döntöttél, hogy végre békén hagyod, Gabor – gúnyolódott Hänschen, beszéd közben jelelve is. Melchior már éppen mondani akart valamit, csak aztán oldalra nézett, és megpillantotta az ismeretlen fiút, aki még mindig hatalmas zavarral pislogott rájuk.

– Hé, minden oké? – kérdezte Melchior. A fiú összeszorította száját, és még zavartabbnak tűnt, mint eddig. Ezt látva persze Melchior még jobban pánikolni kezdett, és rögtön az jutott eszébe, hogy a fiúnak talán agyrázkódása van. Nem látta beütni a fejét, de persze ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem is történt meg. Már majdnem jelezte Hänschennek, hogy hívja a 911-et, hiszen ezzel kellett volna kezdenie, de akkor a fiú lassan felemelte mind a két kezét.

 _– Bocsi, de… siket vagyok. Tudtok jelelni?_ – A kezei kissé remegtek, de egyébként teljesen okénak tűnt.

Melchior megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mielőtt megismételte a kérdését a fiúnak – ezúttal már jelbeszédet használva.

 _– Igen, azt hiszem. Mondjuk, nem igazán tudom, mi történt_ – felelte tétovázva az ismeretlen. Arckifejezése is teljesen normálisnak tűnt, ami szintén jó jelnek tűnt. Már csak egyetlen egy dolgot kellett leellenőrizni.

 _– Fel tudsz állni_? – jelelte Melchior, és miután felállt kinyújtotta a kezeit. A fiú elfogadta, és a másik segítségével talpra állt. Úgy tűnt, hogy a mellette ülő lányt ez rángatta ki a sokkból, mert ő is felemelkedett, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy segítsen a fiúknak.

 _– Összeszedem a cuccainkat, utána pedig elindulhatnánk_ – jelelte a lány, aztán ő is eltűnt a medence szélére ültetett bokrok mögött.

Melchiornak ott kellett volna hagynia a fiút. Engedni, hogy elsétáljon, vagy megtartva az a kis professzionizmusát, amely szinte a lábainál hevert már, elmenni onnan.

De ő Melchior Gabor volt, nem pedig egy másik srác.

 _– Mi a neved?_ – kérdezte a fiútól, gyengéden megérintve annak vállát.

A fiú elmosolyodott, kezével egy „m” betűt csinált, majd mutatóujját kinyújtva „z”-t rajzolt vele a levegőben. Aztán, amikor Melchior zavartan felvonta a szemöldökét, elvörösödött, és kijavította magát.

 _– M-O-R-I-T-Z_ – betűzte ki gondosan. – _Bocs az előbbiért. És téged hogy hívnak?_

 _– M-E-L-C-H-I-O-R –_ mosolyodott el ő is, kézmozdulataiba pedig igyekezett egy kis játékosságot szorítani.

 _– Örülök a találkozásnak, M-E-L-C-H-I –_ húzta vigyorra a száját Moritz is.

Melchior nem tudta, a szíve miért dobogott ilyen hevesen. Csak állt ott, mosolyogva, mint egy totális őrült, és nézte, ahogy Moritz elsétált. Életében először elállt a szava, nem tudott semmit kinyögni. Agya költői oldala szinte verset akart írni erről a hülye pillanatról, amíg gondolataiban az zakatolt, hogy ez a találkozás volt a világ legidiótább találkozása. De mégis, túl tökéletesnek látszott. Olyannak, amit semmi sem tudott elrontani.

– Tudod, nagyon remélem, hogy hétvégére már együtt lesztek. Majdnem gyilkosságot követtem el, csak azért, hogy bemutatkozzatok egymásnak – mondta hirtelen Hänschen.

Melchior erre már nem mondott semmit, csak mozdulatlanul állt, és arra pislogott, amerre Moritz elsétált.


End file.
